Indian Air Force (2019)
The Indian Air Force (IAF) (15 June 2019 - 18 December 2019; 20 December 2019 - Present) is the air force of- India. The IAF was one of the largest air forces in GeoFS, with over 50 members during the Summer and Fall season of 2019. The After its re-founding, the IAF reoriented itself to take control of multiple roles. Akshat is the commander of the IAF. He is controversial in the MRP community due to his high patriotism, which prompted him to invade China and Pakistan multiple times. Raider formed a 2020 version of the Indian Air Force, without the IAF giving recognition. Akshat formed the NTA as the competitor of IAF 2020. Command # Akshat '- CIC' # KAZAIGN03 - Air Chief Marshal # Peacock 2456 - Air Vice Marshal # RAF001''' - Central Wing Commander''' # QF 99 - Eastern Wing Commander # AirTriJetStar331 -''' Backup Central Wing Commander''' # ATC HKIA '- Southern Wing Commander' Wings in IAF At present there are five wings in the IAF - # The Northern Wing # The Southern Wing # The Eastern Wing # The Western Wing # The Central Wing Mission The IAF's mission is described as: Defense of India and every part thereof including preparation for defense and all such acts as may be conducive in times of war to its prosecution and after its termination to effective demobilization practice, this is taken as a directive meaning the IAF bears the responsibility of safeguarding Indian airspace and thus furthering national interests in conjunction with the other branches of the armed forces. The IAF provides close air support to the Indian Army troops on the battlefield as well as strategic and tactical airlift capabilities. Insignia The motto of the Indian Air Force was taken from the eleventh chapter of the Gita, the Discourse given by Lord Krishna to Arjuna on the battlefield of Kurukshetra during the Great War of Mahabharata. The Lord is showing his supreme divine over to Arjuna, evoking fear and loss of self-control. History The IAF has second-strike capabilities in order to counter first-strikes. Reciprocal second-strike capabilities are seen as a form of mutual assured destruction. Recently, BRG declared war on the IAF after Chirp reportedly attacked New Delhi. The attack was re-defined as a personal conflict between AirTriples and Chirp. First Bombing of North Carolina On 1 July 2019 at 0000Z, two IAF Su-35s departed from North Madagascar. The two aircraft experienced an attempted interception by an RAAF F-16, which was shot down by the IAF fighters. After the Su-35s reached North Carolina, they bombed Fayetteville, North Carolina, and then a GeoFS-defunct airbase 'Fort Bragg'. During the bombings, Gilly (USAF) attempted an interception, who was shot down by IND001. The bombings resulted in 127 deaths and 438 injuries, along with 14 houses and all the military buildings levelled. The State of North Carolina finished repairs on 16 January 2020. Due to the BRG-IAF conflict and a miscommunication, the IAF misunderstood BRG to be an American-based group instead of being an Australian-based group. The IAF apologised publicly for the bombing, and signed a peace treaty. This was the first recognised bombing directly affecting the State of North Carolina. Bombing of Australian Bases One day after the North Carolina attacks, the same IAF Su-35 jets bombed the city of Perth at 0000Z. The bombings resulted in the destruction of all military buildings on BRG's military base Pearce. The bombings resulted in 1,239 deaths and 4,567 injuries. The bombing of Perth resulted in the finalisation of the IAF's retaliation against the BRG. RNLAF-RCAF And IAF Conflict On 1 July 2019, RCAF/RNLAF member Dutch1 bombed Mumbai, giving IAF reason to retaliate. IAF pilots KAZAIGN03 and IND001 flew Su-35 jets on 1 July 2019 into Canada and bombed Trenton Airbase, destroying all military buildings and resulting in 89 deaths and 405 injuries. During the bombing, KAZAIGN03 was shot down by a Lynx squadron pilot, who was eliminated by IND001. The next day, IND001 bombed the Leeuwarden airbase of the RNLAF, destroying the military base and resulting in 203 deaths and 859 injuries. SirPrivat's Attack After the retaliations, allegations of SirPrivat bombing the city of Nagpur emerged. IND001 responded and shot down SirPrivat. Allegedly, SirPrivat bombed Canada, Ireland, China and the Moon, even though no recognition or evidence was given. IAF-USAF Relations In August 2019, USAF declared IAF as an enemy, despite the IAF originally recognising the USAF as an ally. The IAF warned of retaliation if military action against India was performed. WAAF, ROCAF and Chirp announced their support of the IAF in possible future conflicts against the USAF. The USANG also declared the IAF as an enemy, causing the IAF to declare the USANG as a group of war criminals. Declaration of FRP And The Creation of The NTA In December 2019, the IAF increased its hostility against Pakistan and China. The IAF started to purchase aircraft in illegal quantities, drawing criticism from the United Nations. The IAF responded by insisting the weapons and aircraft were for defensive reasons. Members within the IAF announced the air force had plans to attack China over the Himalayas. The IAF authorised bombings of Pakistan and China. After the declaration of FRP by the UN, the IAF departed from the UN and created the Nation Tranquility Affirm, which was also declared FRP by the United Nations. IT is now known as the Nation Tranquility Organization (NTO). Allies * ROCAF *IDF *NTO IAF is closely connected to Indian Airways, the flag carrier of India. Enemies * United Nations members (the United Nations declared hostility towards the IAF.) * GCPI members (The GPCI declared hostility towards the IAF.) Aircraft Inventory The Indian Air Force has aircraft and equipment of Russian (erstwhile Soviet Union), British, French, Israeli, US and Indian origins with Russian aircraft dominating its inventory. HAL produces some of the Russian and British aircraft in India under licence.Various reliable sources provide notably divergent estimates for a variety of high-visibility aircraft.Flight International estimates there to be around 1,721 aircraft in service with the IAF,while the International Institute for Strategic Studies provides a similar estimate of 1,724 aircraft.Both sources agree there are approximately 900 combat capable (fighter, attack etc.) aircraft in the IAF. Multi-role fighters and strike aircraft * Sukhoi Su-30MKI: The IAF's primary air superiority fighter with the additional capability to conduct air-ground (strike) missions is Sukhoi Su-30MKI. The IAF have placed an order for a total of 272 Su-30MKIs153 of which 242154 are in service as of January 2016. * Mikoyan MiG-29: The Mikoyan MiG-29 known as Baaz (Hindi for Hawk) is a dedicated air superiority fighter and constitutes a second line of defence after the Sukhoi Su-30MKI. 69 MiG-29s are in service, all of which have been recently upgraded to the MiG-29UPG standard.155 * Dassault Mirage 2000: The Dassault Mirage 2000, known as Vajra (Sanskrit for Diamond or thunderbolt) in Indian service, is the primary multirole fighter, the IAF currently operates 49 Mirage 2000Hs and 8 Mirage 2000 TH all of which are currently being upgraded to the Mirage 2000-5 MK2 standard with Indian specific modifications and 2 Mirage 2000-5 MK2 are in service as of March 2015.156157 The IAF's Mirage 2000 are scheduled to be phased out by 2030.158 * HAL Tejas: The MiG-21s are planned to be replaced by the indigenously built HAL Tejas.159160 The first Tejas IAF unit, No. 45 Squadron IAF Flying Daggers was formed on 1 July 2016 with two aircraft. Initially being stationed at Bangalore, the first squadron will be placed at its home base at Sulur, Tamil Nadu.161 The Tejas will be 40 aircraft of the MK1 variant and 83 of the MK1A variant. The latter will have an AESA radar, improved EW fit and internal changes for ease of maintenance. * SEPECAT Jaguar: The SEPECAT Jaguar known as Shamsher serves as the IAF's primary ground attack force.162 The IAF currently operates 139 Jaguars.163 The first batch of DARIN-1 Jaguars are now going through a DARIN-3 upgrade being equipped with EL/M-2052 AESA radars, and an improved jamming suite plus new avionics. These aircraft are scheduled to be phased out by 2030.158 * Mikoyan MiG-27: The Mikoyan MiG-27 known as Bahadur (Hindi for Valiant) serves as the IAF's primary ground attack force. The IAF currently operates over 85 MiG-27s.164 The type will be phased out soon to account for increasing serviceability concerns and 40 of them have been upgraded for improved strike missions, including laser designation and with self-protection jamming * Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21: The Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21 serves as an Interceptor aircraft in the IAF. The IAF have phased out most of its MiG-21s and plans to keep only 125 that have been upgraded to MiG-21 Bison standard. The phase-out date for these aircraft has been postponed several times. Initially set for 2014–2017, it was later postponed to 2019. Currently phase-out is scheduled for 2021–2022. In GeoFS, IAF flies SU 35, F-16, Alphajet PAF. Note In case any pilot changes his/her callsign or left IAF, then the pilot must inform Air Marshal IND001 or KAZAIGN 03 via message wall in this wiki so that changes could be made in this wiki page. In case any pilot wanna join IAF, then he/she can add IAF to the callsign and pls add ur callsign in the Squadrons list in this wiki page. NOTE : please do not alter or change any thing on this page without proper reason. This page is just about a Virtual air force(in Geofs) and is not connected to the real world . To see the announcements for IAF, visit this page - Announcements for Indian Groups. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Hidden